Elza Penfell
| nationality=Andoran | gender=Female | affiliation= Black Ajah | rank=Aes Sedai | eyes=Brown | status=Dead | appeared= | lastappeared= | lastmentioned= }}Elza Penfell was an Aes Sedai of the Green Ajah, and secretly part of the Black Ajah. Appearance and Abilities She had a pleasant-face with brown hair and eyes. She is 5'5 tall. Elza was not particularly strong in the One Power. Her level on the Power Strength Scale was 25(13). , Elza Penfell}} This level of strength was considered average within the White Tower and placed Elza in a position of limited political power and slowed her progress through the ranks. This contributed to her dissatisfaction, and helped make her a prime candidate for recruitment into the Black Ajah shortly after becoming Aes Sedai. In fact, she was so conscious of her strength that other Aes Sedai felt she thought too much about her place in the hierarchy, when dealing with other sisters. She is normally cool, but could become rabid about Rand. History She was from Andor, near the Altaran border. Born in 874 NE, she went to the Tower in 891 NE. She spent 12 years as a novice and ten as Accepted, becoming Aes Sedai in 913 NE. She would join the Black Ajah shortly after. She had one Warder, Fearil. Like her, he was a Darkfriend. She cultivated a rumor that she had married him, to make her one-on-one meetings with him less suspicious. She used those meetings to give him instructions and to punish him when needed; she would muffle his cries and mask her bond when doing so, to avoid feeling his pain. Activities Oath to the Dragon She was taken prisoner by the Asha'man after the battle at Dumai's Wells but begged to be allowed to swear fealty to the Dragon Reborn. She appeared somewhat fanatical in her following of Rand. Elza swore fealty to Rand after convincing herself that it was crucial that al'Thor make it to the Last Battle, so her true master, the Dark One, can defeat him there. This suggests that the oath she gave was the result of the Compulsion Verin Mathwin used on some of the Aes Sedai captives from Dumai's Wells, in order to make sure they all swear fealty. She Traveled with Cadsuane Melaidhrin to Far Madding to track down Rand. During the Battle near Shadar Logoth, under Cadsuane's direction, she linked with Jahar Narishma and Merise Haindehl to defend Rand against an attack by the Forsaken. During the attack, she killed Corlan Dashiva, who she thought was a mere Asha'man, not knowing he was actually the Forsaken Osan'gar. The group Traveled to Algarin Pendaloan's house in Tear, where Rand recovers after cleansing saidin. Elza stood guard over him and had become very protective of him, even using physical means to stop people from seeing him. She met with her Warder, Fearil, when he arrived in Tear and didn't seem shy on inflicting pain on him. She had decided that some people in the group are going to have to die soon. She participated in the battle with the Trollocs when they attacked the manor. After the battle, she escorted Davram Bashere to Rand and then helped to burn all the dead bodies away. She watched Rand's meeting with the supposed highest ranking Seanchan on the continent from a distance and Traveled in as back up when it was revealed that the Daughter of the Nine Moons is actually Semirhage, who was taken captive. She escorted Rand when he went to meet Harine din Togara Two Winds. Lost from the Pattern She was there when Semirhage was freed by Shaidar Haran. She handed the Domination Band to Semirhage and mentioned that there was Compulsion in her mind and that Semirhage was to remove it. Semirhage and Elza ensnared Rand with the male a'dam, from which he escaped by drawing from the True Power, killing both women with balefire. Viewings Min had a viewing of Elza, along with Sarene Nemdahl, Nesune Bihara, Erian Boroleos, Sorilea, and Beldeine Nyram, that each of them would serve Rand in their own fashion. es:Elza Penfell Category:Rand's Aes Sedai Category:Balefired Category:Middle Ranking Aes Sedai Category:POV character Category:Cairhien expedition Category:Channelers Category:Aes Sedai